Sadistin paratiisi
by Wex-sama
Summary: Joskus sulkiessani silmäni näen edelleen sen saman paratiisisaaren, jota kaikki muut siellä olleet pitävät helvettinä. Minulle se oli todellinen päiväuni.


**A/N:** luovan kirjoittamisen tunn(e)illa kirjoitettu, en olisi uskonut, että tämänkin fandomin pariin joskus päädyn. Ja luonnollisesti kirjoitan suosikkihahmostani~ Mikäli keksit kommentoitavaa, ole hyvä ja tee niin~ Nauttikaa jos pystytte.

* * *

Muistan matkan, joka meni pieleen. Päädyimme väärään paikkaan. Se oli aluksi hauskaa, ainakin suurimman osan mielestä. Lapset ovat sokeita.

Minulle siitä tuli hauskaa vasta sitten, kun kaikki meni yhteiskunnan määritelmillä väärään suuntaan. Kiltit koulupojat muuttuivat villi-ihmisiksi. Väärin. Matkalla oli vain kaksi ihmistä, jotka tiesivät, ettei asia ollut niin. Toinen kuoli silloin. Minä jäin eloon.

Meistä ei tullut eläimiä. Olimme olleet sitä koko ajan. Ympäristö vain salli sisällämme odottavan pedon päästä vapaaksi. Minulle se oli suloinen tunne. En ollut enää kahlittu, olin vapaa. Vapaa satuttamaan.

Kotona siitä olisi seurannut vain huutoa. Äiti ja isä sanoivat, että minussa oli vikaa. Minä halusin satuttaa, ilmeisesti minussa täytyi olla jotain väärää. Mutta sillä matkalla minua ei ollut kukaan estämässä. Sain vahingoittaa heikompiani niin paljon kuin huvitti.

Meidät löydettiin lopulta. Muistan sen hetken hyvin. Kaikki muut pojat itkivät ymmärtäessään: meidät pelastettiin! Minä en itkenyt, vaikka se olikin surullinen hetki. Se merkitsi sitä, että olisin jälleen kahlittuna sääntöihin, lakeihin ja muihin aikuisten asioihin.

* * *

Matka kotiin oli hiljainen. Pienimmät unohtivat nopeasti. Muutama paremmin tuntemani poika puhui hiljaa keskenään, yritti kehittää muuta ajateltavaa. Minulle läheisin, tuo punapää, jonka tunsin vallanhimoisena johtajatyyppinä, joka osasi laulaa korkean c:n, istui aika lähellä minua, pää polvissa ja vältellen katsomasta keneenkään. Se ei sopinut hänelle lainkaan.

Minua tuijotettiin koko sen matkan ajan. Kolme paria silmiä katsoivat minua vihaisina, syyttäen. Suurin osa niistä silmistä kuului kaksospojille. Täysin samanlaiset, erottamattomat. Olin vahingoittanut kumpaakin. En katunut. Loput silmistä olivat vaaleatukkaisen pojan. Häneen en ollut koskenut, vaikka olisin halunnut. Muistan, kuinka hänen huulensa muodostivat:_ murhaaja_. En katsonut häneen sen jälkeen.

Lopulta matka kotiin oli ohi, vanhemmat olivat meitä kaikkia hakemassa. Minut kiskoi ylös mustahiuksinen mies, jota kutsuin isäkseni. Ilme oli kivestä veistetty. Hän oli harvasanainen kuten minäkin. Kotimatkasta tulisi hiljainen.

Kotimatkaa ei heti tullut. Kun jalkani tapasivat sataman kivisen maan, luokseni harppoi kaksi miestä. Pitkiä ja tuimia. Poliiseja. Heidän oli puhuttava minun kanssani. Vilkaisin heidän ohitseen ja näin tutun vaalean hiuspehkon ja sen alta minua tuijottavat jäiset silmät. Pystyin näkemään hänet sieluni silmin, kuinka hän puhui näille miehille:

_"Hän se oli. Hän tappoi."_

Minä olin tappanut. Se oli totta. Tapoin epämääräisen ihrakasan, joka ei ylempää katsottuna näyttänyt ihmiseltä. Kasa, jolla oli ollut silmälasit, astma ja ärsyttävä ääni. Minulla ei ollut mitään kaduttavaa.

Matkalla poliisiasemalle isä pudotti uuden tiedon kiven. Äiti oli kuollut. En itkenyt. Ei isäkään tehnyt niin.

* * *

"Roger Dessner."

Yksi mies sanoi nimeni, kun istuin häntä vastapäätä. Hän oli ruma. En katsonut häneen, tuijotin käsiäni. Hän puhui jostain nimestä, jota en ollut koskaan kuullut. Että minä olin tappanut hänet. En vastannut mitään. Mies puhui lisää. Nimiä, jotka kuulostivat tutuilta, mutta joita minä en tuntenut. Poikien nimiä, jotka olivat olleet saarella kanssani. Joita minä olin satuttanut, jotka minua syyttivät. Hän puhui mustatukkaisesta pojasta, joka kuoli. Hänen nimensä minä tunnistin, en silti sanonut mitään.

Miestä alkoi ärsyttää. Hän sanoi paljon asioita, samoja joita olin kuullut jo äidin sanovan. Että minussa oli vikaa, että en ollut normaali, että satuttaminen ei ollut oikein. Hän sanoi, että olin sairas. Siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä, eihän minua sattunut mihinkään. En ollut sairas.

* * *

He sanoivat, että pääsin helpolla, koska olin vielä lapsi. Minua ei lopulta tuomittu tai syytetty mistään. En nähnyt enää koskaan vaaleatukkaista poikaa, joka oli sanonut minua murhaajaksi, en kaksosia, joiden tuskanhuudot muistin aina yhtä suloisina. En välittänyt oudoista katseista, jotka seurasivat minua koulussa. En sanoista, joita he joko kuiskasivat tai huusivat. _Sadisti, sekopää, elukka, raakalainen_. Minun elämäni palasi entiselleen.

Joskus sulkiessani silmäni näen edelleen sen saman paratiisisaaren, jota kaikki muut siellä olleet pitävät helvettinä. Minulle se oli todellinen päiväuni. Paikka, jossa sain satuttaa, ilman että mikään tai kukaan kahlitsi kättäni. Olin ollut siellä vapaa. Vapaa kiduttamaan, tappamaan, vuodattamaan verta.

Kyllä, se oli täydellinen paratiisi.


End file.
